1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier for unitizing containers having a plurality of container receiving openings and an integral panel and handle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Conventional container carriers are often used to unitize a plurality of similarly sized containers, such as cans, bottles, jars and boxes and/or similar containers that require unitization. Plastic ring carriers and box carriers are two such conventional container carriers.
The plastic ring carrier produces a unitized package for containers using little material. However, when used alone has little or no advertising or promotional printing space. Conversely, the box carrier generally has a relatively large amount of area for promotional graphics. Disadvantageously, the box carrier requires a relatively large amount of material, permits bottles to fall out if it is not maintained in an upright position, and usually shrouds much of the actual containers. Therefore, there is a need for a package that incorporates the stability and economy of a ring carrier and the promotional area of a box carrier.
It is one object of this invention to provide a container carrier that provides a panel for merchandising information.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a container carrier which restricts lateral and vertical movement of the containers with respect to one another.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a container carrier that incorporates the stability and economy of a ring carrier and the promotional area of a box carrier.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a panel having an integral handle that is easily grasped and can support the weight of a package of containers.
A carrier according to this invention carries a plurality of containers such as bottles. The carrier comprises a planar, preferably plastic, sheet formed with a plurality of container receiving openings, preferably in a longitudinal row.
According to one preferred embodiment of this invention, the containers are positioned in each container receiving opening to form a package having a panel that is flat, tight and parallel with respect to the containers and prominent with respect to the package. Such a configuration of the panel results in a package of containers having a prominent display area or xe2x80x9cbillboardxe2x80x9d for advertising, information, graphics and other marketing material. An integral handle is positioned within along a periphery of the panel to permit a purchaser to easily and comfortably grasp the package.
When the handle is grasped and lifted, the panel preferably inverts with respect to the package and the containers are then carried at an angle with respect to the horizontal. This results in a package that is comfortable to carry and a secure, unitized group of containers.